


Servants

by sterling_schreibt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Palace, Roman Romance, Servants, mock fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Emperor Rictus Maximus is not easily amused.





	Servants

The metallic clanging of heavy blades half-heartedly meeting with low swings echoed through his bedchamber, accompanied by soft grunts and panting from the fighters. Adorned with helmets and swords like soldiers, the otherwise naked concubines daintily jabbed and swatted at each other, neither intending honest harm nor being sure as to what they were supposed to go - how far to go.

In his armchair, the emperor Rictus Maximus yawned, sipping from his cup as he watched the show in front of him. He had thought it ingenius, having two seductive women combine his lust for violence with their bodies, but the unsure wielding of deadly weapons made it a very strenuous task for his favorite, Max, kneeling between his thighs and working to keep him hard and leaking.

"My king, do I not please you?" she sighed, licking her lips as she held onto his semi-solid cock. Rictus glanced down and cupped her face, wiping some shine from her chin.  
"You please me, dove. It is them who do not!"

The last sentence, barked out at the fighting women, had the concubines cowering and kneeling.

"I wanted to see force! I want blood!"

The words of a petulant child were a threat when coming form the most powerful man, and a near death sentence from Rictus. The concubines laid down their weapons and he furiously ordered them back to their chambers. Max, quiet and busy, felt a definite progression of her efforts when both the emperor's hands settled on the back of her head and he started replying to her bobbing head. The young woman relaxed into his grip and moved faster, her own fingers curled up against his thighs.

"Good girl...mhmm, a bit less suction there - aah, good. That's it."

His voice was slurry and thick with expectations, his breath shallow and rapid as his body tensed up. Max looked up at his twitchy body, eyes blinking up at her king as she had such control over his pleasure; she gave it willingly and freely.

Rictus hunched over, grabbing her neck as he forced his throbbing erection down her throat, hoarsely cursing as he came. Max, ever the patient orifice, gently stroked his calves until he had rutted the last few drops into her. When he sank back, she reached for a steaming towel to first clean his thighs and her face, then, when it no longer threatened discomfort, she wiped down his cock, adjusting his robes.

As she knelt, placing her head against his knee, he leaned forward to help her up, giving her a firm slap on the ass.

"Excellent service, and I don't forget about those. You're to come to my chambers after supper. Wear nothing."

Max bowed, kissed his hands, and disappeared into her quarters to freshen up.


End file.
